Monster
by Shingetsu Oni
Summary: "But these weren't the kind of monsters that had tentacles and rotting skin, the kind a seven-year-old might be able to wrap his mind around-they were monsters with human faces…so banal you don't recognize them for what they are until it's too late."
1. Chapter 1: Child's Play

_ M o n s t e r _

* * *

**Chapter 1**: Child's Play

* * *

_"Add more pressure."_

_"But ma'am, if you add too much more..."_

_"I am your superior, and I am giving you an order. Do. It."_

_"Y-yes ma'am..."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"I-It's doing it again!"_

_"Well stop it! Stop it before-"_

_"Damn, another failure! What the fuck is going wrong?"_

_"...Clean it up. It's useless. We need something stronger..."_

_"Someone has entered the facilities, ma'am."_

_"Ma'am, what- we told you not to-"_

_"That thing? Mrs. Kawaguchi, how could you-"_

_"Oh shut-up, it's not hurting anyone."_

_"... ?"_

_"Mother? You let it call you mother? Are you mad, Avaron?"_

_"Will you just shut up, Dr. Minoto? It's harmless."_

_"..."_

_"Yes, yes, we heard you."_

_"Don't be so harsh on the little thing, Tazuka."_

_"It's not normal, and it's dangerous! It's nothing like we've ever seen before and you want me to be _nice_?"_

_"That's right... It isn't..."_

_"Avaron? What are you planning?"_

_"Sweetie, come closer."_

_"...?"_

_"Do you want to help mommy? Make her very happy for once?"_

_"Avaron-"_

_"Shut. Up. Minoto."_

_"..."_

_"Do you want to be useful to mommy for once?"_

_"..."_

_"That's good. Now, go over there. Good, right there."_

_"...?"_

_"If all goes according to plan, it might."_

_"...-"_

_"We get it, we get it, now shut up, mommy has to focus."_

_"Avaron..."_

_"What? You had no complaint before, what makes this one any different?"_

_"..."_

_"That's what I thought. Tazuka, start the process."_

_"Y-yes, ma'am..."_

* * *

"And you're _sure_ you don't want to come along, Shuichi?"

Kurama couldn't help the little smile that formed on his face as he watched his mother pout up at him. His other family members were standing behind her, trying not to laugh at his predicament. They had decided to go on a vacation; to some small city called Numazu down on the Izu Peninsula. Kurama had intended to stay at home during the trip, but Shiori wanted him to come along and be with the family. He would usually give in without protest, but a few A-class Demons had escaped into the city and Koenma asked him to help Yusuke and Kuwabara round them up before they could cause serious damage.

"Mother, I would love to, but I am needed here. A friend is having trouble and asked for my assistance." Kurama explained, trying to avoid her gaze as best he could without being disrespectful. And as always when dealing with his mother, he was losing.

"You work and help people all the time, Shuichi! What about being _selfish_ and relaxing for once with the family?" She pressed, her pout growing more pronounced. His younger brother was hiding his laughter behind a hand, the edges of his grin showing as his shoulders shook. His step-father was in an equal position, though he did a better job of hiding his amusement.

"Mother-" Kurama began, trying to make her see reason without being pushy. Shiori huffed and put her hands on her hips, going into full-mother mode.

"Shuichi! You have not been on vacation with us. Ever! We have allowed you to stay here and work on your studies and help your friends. Without questions! We did it because you like doing those things, and I found it wonderful that you took your education seriously. But you need to relax once in a while or you're going to burn yourself out!"

"I assure you I won't burn myself out. Schoolwork relaxes me, mother." Kurama interjected.

"Well if you won't be selfish, I _will_!" Shiori said, her lips turning upwards into a sweet smile. "I want to be able to relax with the family for a week in Numazu. If you are here all alone, I won't be able to stop worrying about you!"

Kurama tensed up, knowing where she was probably going with this. "Mother-"

"And stressing during a vacation isn't very nice, don't you agree?" She continued, her eyes glinting.

"Well, yes; but-"

"And of course, if I don't relax it won't help at all and would be a waste of time and money! Right?"

Kurama hesitated, before answering with a slow and reluctant "Yes, it would..."

Shiori brightened and clasped his shoulder in triumph. "Then it's decided! You are going to let your mother be selfish and drag you along so we can all relax for a week! I'm sure your friend will be fine, right?" She looked down, her eyes growing downcast for a moment. "I worry about you, you know. You keep strange hours. And... Well, I'm your mother. So of course I worry that something might happen. We barely see you besides meal times. So please... Relax with us? Just for a week?"

Kurama frowned, realizing two things at that moment. One; that there was no way he could get out of it without hurting his mothers feelings, and two; he had unintentionally worried his mother. She had noticed his comings and goings, somehow, and was concerned for his safety. "Mother..." He began, letting out a soft sigh before smiling at her. "If it will make you happy, I will go."

"Really? Awesome! Yes, now it's the whole family! This is gonna be great!" His brother cheered, pumping his fist I the air.

"C'mon, it's bedtime for you, Kokoda." His step father said, leading the younger child towards the stairs. He let his son go up the stairs before turning to Kurama. "It'll be nice having the whole family together. Good night Shuichi. See you in a few minutes dear."

"I'll be right up, sweetie. Goodnight Kokoda!" Shiori called, Kurama's young sibling giving a muffled reply before a door closed. Shiori turned her ochre eyes back towards her son, body language screaming nervousness.

"Mother? What ails you?" Kurama asked softly, watching her shift her hands behind her back. Shiori took a moment to quietly think to herself, before shaking her head, her smile returning.

"It's nothing, Shuichi. I just... I just want you to know we love you. That's why we... _I_ worry."

Kurama felt himself mimicking her smile, hugging her gently as he returned the sentiment. His mother visibly relaxed, though her eyes seemed... Distant. It still troubled Kurama, but he made no move to question further. He had many secrets, so he would allow her to have some of her own. And if it was anything important, she would bring it up. His mother wasn't one to keep her worries to herself. Especially if it concerned her family. The two of them ascended the stairs and each bid the other a goodnight before heading into their separate bedrooms. He closed his door with a soft click, exhaling once he was alone. '_I suppose I should tell Yusuke and Kuwabara then. Hiei will need to know as well. Perhaps I should leave my window open, in case it raines while I am absent. Yes, I should do that; The weather forecast did say there was a chance of rain the next few days... I'll need to inform Botan and ask her to pass the message on to Koenma too, so he doesn't have a fit when he can't reach me.._.' As he continued to list preparations he needed to take for his week away, he allowed himself to tidy his room while waiting for his mother join his step father in sleep.

Once he felt her energy even out Kurama waited a few more minutes to make sure they would stay asleep before he opened his window and descended onto the street. It was an easy enough feat due in part to the large tree by his window. Kurama brushed some hair away from his face and looked around, making sure none of his neighbors were out and about. When he was satisfied with the lack of people, Kurama started walking down the street, sticking to the more heavily shaded areas. He knew he could be rushing off amongst the rooftops, but it was a nice night. Surely he could enjoy a leisurely walk instead of running around as they usually did.

The idea of a vacation wasn't a bad one; in fact, he could say that he could really use one at the moment. School was tedious at best and a week away would allow him to recharge so he didn't snap at the schoolmates and teachers he was forced to interact with on a daily basis. Especially some of the bolder students who wished to... Gain his attention. And just thinking about how little sleep he's actually gotten these past few weeks because of escaped demons and spirits...

'_Perhaps I should have looked into a vacation sooner..._' Kurama mused, stepping into a rather large park that stood between his home and the usual meeting place of his small band of friends. It wasn't too late, but the park was blissfully empty, save for the small animals who made their homes in the trees. '_Then again, with everything that goes on around here, It was not like I could simply get up and leave those three alone..._' He continued in his mind, knowing that Hiei, Kuwabara and Yusuke would probably get into some giant mess with no one to calm them down if they got over excited. Yusuke could very well destroy a couple city blocks if he wasn't paying attention. And if Hiei got too angry at anyone... Well, Kurama would just have to trust that they would be on their best behavior while he was away. That, or perhaps listen to Botan. That thought was both amusing and depressing. Of course they wouldn't. They _never_ did. '_Thinking this way I feel more of a baby sitter than a team mate..._' This time his sigh was louder, muted by the sudden heavy gust of wind that rattled the leaves into a frenzied chorus of noise that made him stop.

The wind died as suddenly as it began, and left the park in an unnatural silence. It was too forced, Kurama decided, spreading his feet apart as he readied himself. He tried to sense something, anything that could be the source of the gust, but nothing was the only answer he had.

_". . . . . ."_

Kurama turned, hair whipping as he tried to find the source of the noise. It had been faint, merely the softest of whispers. But still... Green eyes squinted into the underbrush, trying to discern anything that could be hiding within the shadows of foliage. Another sharp blast of wind had his arm up to protect his face from the dust and dirt the wind kicked up. When the wind stopped once more, the night seemed more oppressive. It was as if the dark was closing in, swallowing the moon and stars with a ferocity of a starving predator.

"_One two three four five six seven eight~_"

The voice was a soft carress to the back of his neck. Reacting instantly, Kurama jumped back and turned, hand reaching and pulling out a rose from his hair. When green met black, he paused, obviously confused. Where he stood moments before was a small child, no more than six or seven, staring up at him with bottomless black eyes, devoid of the usual spark of life. The child had straight hair the color of burnt umber, hanging limply against clammy pale skin that seemed even paler against the simple white dressing gown.

"_One two three four five six seven eight~_" The child repeated, counting the numbers slowly as it opened and closed its fingers.

"And who might you be?" Kurama asked, wary of the child before him. He could sense nothing from the supposedly ningen child, and that put him on edge. It could be an illusion- or a demon in disguise. The child turned its eyes from him to the ground, wiggling its toes against the brick walkway.

"Me?" It asked. Kurama said nothing, simply awaited for the child to continue speaking. "I go by many things. What would you call me?"

"A possible threat." He responded, no hesitation in his words. The child made a soft noise, something akin to a chuckle.

"A threat?"

"_Possible_ threat." He corrected, watching as the child opened and closed its hands once more. He couldn't see what it was holding, but it seemed something important, if only to the child.

"So who do you _think_ I am?" It questioned again, obviously not going to give him a straight answer. Kurama held his rose in his hand, not willing to disarm.

"A demon in disguise. Maybe just a strong ningen child. Either way, something with enough power to generate the random bursts of energy _and_ to cut off this area from the rest of the city."

"Oh? So you noticed my shield?" The child looked impressed, void-like eyes widening ever so slightly as they locked onto green once more. Kurama nodded, his face carefully impassive now that the child had admitted to making the barrier around the forested area of the park.

"Once I no longer felt the energy signals from around the park I knew there was something interfering. But now I wonder what you plan to do if you set up a shield such as this."

"I just wanted to play for a little bit." The child answered, fidgeting from one foot to another. "They never let me play any more. I always get stuck in my room."

"They?" Kurama asked, becoming increasingly aware of the fact that if anything were to happen, he would indeed be on his own; the others wouldn't be able to step in even if they noticed the lack of his presence in the city. Perhaps they didn't notice yet. They could be busy with those rogue demons...

"My _family_. It isn't any fun. They keep me locked away, and they won't tell me why. Did I do something bad? I just wanted to _play_ with the others..."

"Play?"

"_One two three four five six seven eight..._" The child began counting once more, looking down at its hands. Kurama took a step forward, and the child looked back up, closing its hands once more. "Will _you_ play with me?"

"What do you mean?" Kurama asked, muscles tensing instantly as the child released a giggle.

"I just wanted to play with them, but they wouldn't let me. So I waited until they weren't looking..."

Kurama stepped back as the child came closer, face obscured by the curtain of hair.

"It was easy enough. It was fun too. _They_ played with me."

Another step forward, and it looked up, eyes wild and crazed as it's pupils shook with insane pleasure.

"I won. I _always_ win when I play. They didn't like it. They cried. But I won. I _won_! But I want to play _again_. They weren't as fun as I thought. They didn't play very well. They didn't follow the rules. They just kept _running_. That's not part of the game. They didn't play right. But _I_ did. So I won. I _always_ win."

Kurama jumped back, putting more distance between them as the wind pick up once again. The trees groaned and cried in pain, bark snapping and breaking as the wind and pressure increased.

"And I caught them. It was_ too_ easy! They weren't any fun. I wanted to find someone _else_ to play with. But Father caught me. _Father_ said it was bad. I attracted too much attention. I had to go back home. But I didn't want to. So when Father left, I came here. No one was here, and I had nobody to play with. Then I saw you! You look fun. So play with me! Will you _play_ with _me_? You look like you could play. You smell like them though. But you aren't. You would play right. You wouldn't run away. So play with me! _Play with me please_?" Her hands opened and small objects fell to the ground, bouncing and rolling in all directions. Kurama looked down and paled. A single orb of white and blue stared up at him, blood caked onto it mixing with the ring of blue to create a disturbing mixture of purple.

_Eyes_.

"You took their _eyes_...?" The question was forced out with as much indifference as he could muster, but found that his voice shook. Why? Why did this disturb him? He was a demon! He had seen much worse- It was because they were only children. Young, innocent children. They had friends; family and homes that would never see them again. And this was a child too, at least, the form of a child. The creature in question was standing at an odd angle now; neck bent unnaturally as one eye bulged, locking him into a fierce glare with a crazed glint that felt like it would steal his very soul should he gaze for too long.

"You'll play with me... _You'll play with me_...! I'll count..." It crooned, body bloating and shifting. The air filled with the snapping of tendons and crushing of bones as the form continued to change, skin becoming green and blue as the face disappeared. "_One two-_" Kurama flicked his rose, his whip appearing none to soon as a large tentacle struck out from the ball of flesh, barely missing him as he ran to the side. "_Three four five-_" Kurama watched as the tentacle retracted, morphing and forming into a large, disfigured hand, fingers sharpening into claws that looked like they had been through a blender. "_Six-_"

'_What in the three worlds is going on? What is it?_' Kurama felt the ground shake as the bubble of flesh and sharp edges seemed to finally finish its strange transformation; the body nothing more but a bloated reptilian face with fangs like needles and multiple eyes, each one a different color and looking in a different direction. It had appendages coming from anywhere and everywhere, hands and feet hanging uselessly from it's glistening flesh.

"_Seven-_" It had two main arms, long stringy muscles that dragged on the ground like they were too big for the body. One hand held several extra digits, each twitching; begging for blood and violence. Kurama tightened his grip on his weapon, sliding a foot back so he could launch himself in whichever direction he could. He would not allow himself to 'lose'. This thing was obviously some unfortunate soul that mutated. That would explain the lack of scent. But it still didn't explain it's lack of energy-

"_Eight!_"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yup. First chapter. I kept falling asleep while editing this. I hope that's just me being exhausted, and not my writing being boring, but I'll let you be the judge of that. This was actually going to be twice as long, but I decided to cut it up, since I need to work on the next bit a little more. Yay. This is not the most interesting chapter, but I assure you; mundane blah-ing and horribly written fight scenes will lead up to all the mental carnage i have planned for the loveable red head and his cohorts. I find it strange how I hate unhappy endings, but I love to torture the characters I love most. Oh god, you should see the original stories I've written and comics I've storyboarded. I've killed the characters representing me about... hmmm, I would say around 95% of the time. I don't hate myself though. I just... Love to kill characters. And some ways are really from out in the left field. Like death involving a sleeping person and two large sandwhiches... _Strange_... Back to the point, I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it (editing on the other hand... ahahah... ) so please, if you enjoy or have questions or suggestions, please review and let me know. And I suppose I should talk about the story itself... Well, it's called the 'Three mothers trilogy', so surprise surprise, there will be three. The rating is currently a high T rating, but i may bump it up to mature for future gore and psychological slaughtering of sanity. We'll see.

Notes for the Chapter:

Yeah, Im using the changed name of Kurama's little brother, the one from the English Dub. It's not anything significant, It's just I was confusing myself too much while typing this, so I decided to cop out and take the easy way out. Bad me- i know, i know. Im just lazy I suppose. Another bad habit~ But it hopefully wont affect your opinions of this story too drastically. Please bear with my weird little quirks. Its just easier to write this way. /bows

The horrible blah-ness of the chapter is something I had to do, so I apologize if its boring or hard to read. I'm better at gore and horror, not so much the normal stuff and fight scenes... So hopefully I don't screw up too bad, but again, you guys can be the judge. It'll hopefully get better, but if not, well- I tried my best.

Oh! Before I forget- the quote in the summary is from a great little book I took an interest in, see if you can find out which one. Ill even give the first correct answer a one shot of their choice, if they so desire. I'll be dropping hints the next couple chapters, and will probably reveal in the third or fourth chapter. Forgive me, but I enjoy little contests like this. There will probably be more in the future.

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any recognizable and already made characters. Characters that aren't in the Yu Yu Hakusho anime and manga or claimed by the creator are of my own making, some being based off of ghost stories and demons from mythology. The plot is of my own making; so my demented thoughts are my own and no one elses. If anyone has any questions or concerns feel free to PM, I don't bite. I promise. Flames are not appreciated, but if you truly hate my story I guess there's nothing I can do to change it. Apologies.

Oh! **Spoiler Warning!** Lot's of Death. Lot's of torture. Probs a lot of OCs too. But I need meat shields, so its better they be characters you don't really know right? Well, most of them at least... It's not fair if I only kill my own characters... Hmm...

And shoutout to The Countess of Monte Cristo, who has an amazing collection of Fanfics, you should totally pop over to her and read some. (And review. All writers enjoy hearing what people thought of their work) She's a beautiful writer who actually inspired me to start writing this! I owe her a one shot too... Hrmm...


	2. Chapter 2: Father Dearest

_ M o n s t e r _

* * *

**Chapter 2**: Father Dearest

* * *

The creature pounced, claws gleaming in the darkness with an almost ethereal glow, creating light trails as it aimed for him; ripping and tearing at air as he dodged it's attacks. It was fast- almost too fast to catch. But Kurama could dodge it, though he felt the air in his lungs steadily being oppressed with dread and fear. It was unnatural. Completely unnatural! It had no Ki; no distinguished markers that would give away where it originated from. It looked like a demon now; yet no demon energy came from it, nor any smell that was distinguishably from the Makai...

Kurama wrapped his whip around one of the extended arms, pulling it towards him as he used his other hand to summon his leaf blade. With a flourish the creature's arm was severed from its body, arcing through the air. It landed a few yards away, flopping like a fish out of water. The creature screeched and faltered, one of its smaller hands suddenly springing to life and gripping at the whip, thorns digging into the flesh as it yanked him forward. He quickly released the whip and brandished a new one, the old whip disintegrating in the creature's hand, dropping soundlessly to the ground below as a small seed. The creature paused its movement as its tongue flicked, tasting the air. '_Like a reptile. Yet it can see perfectly fine. Why?_'

The creature roared as it pushed off the cobblestone walkway, jumping forward and slamming its feet into the ground. The earth beneath it shook as a shock wave forced Kurama back a few feet until he could regain his footing; emerald eyes looking up in time to see the creature grabbing it's still moving hand, placing it to the bleeding stub that it was once attached to. The skin sought out the limb, reattaching and sewing the muscle and bones together slowly. His gaze was transfixed, amazed at the healing properties the creature had. That was not something a mutated soul could do. During his time following Yusuke and helping with his detective job, he had seen a few mutated souls- all twisted and gnarled beyond recognition. But none had had the regenerative properties of what he was facing.

"Not the easiest thing to fight, are you?" Kurama muttered, watching the creature shake with barely repressed cackling. '_Not a warped soul and not a demon... Obviously not human. What is it then? An automaton? It doesn't appear to be made of synthetic materials... Perhaps a resurrection gone wrong? Or right..._'

It's mouth seemed to move out of time with the words it spoke, repeating over and over like a desperate man's dying prayer. "_Play with me Play with me PLAY WITH ME **PLAY WITH ME!**_" It screeched, voice like nails on a chalkboard as it pushed into the air, arm shooting from it's body to slam into Kurama, who dodged it with a back flip, only to be slammed into the ground by another hand. The air left his lungs with a loud woosh as he felt the bricks crush beneath him from the pressure. Not good, not good at all.

"_You lose, I win! You lose! You lose! I get my prize now!_" It crooned, free hand snapping back into position like a tape measure before it landed before the downed red head, jagged mouth twisted upwards with glee as it's tongue lolled to the side dripping with some sort of goo. It was a disturbing-looking creature, Kurama decided. And Kurama had seen his fair share of ugly demons before.

"How truly...unfortunate. How about a rematch?" Kurama asked, trying to think quickly as his chest was put under increasing pressure. The creature paused, cocking its head one way and then another, as if truly considering. There was a chance. Even in such a disgusting form, it did seem rather childish.

"_Rematch? ...We can play again?_"

"Yes. We can play again." He insisted. The creature chortled and released him, jumping back in glee. Kurama breathed in deeply, coughing while he stood up, eying the broken rubble with trepidation. It was strong. And for some reason...

"_OK! Another game another game~ No rematches after this~!_" It announced, breaking Kurama's concentration. Right. Focus on the fight. Worry about details later. He repeated that phrase to himself, knowing it wasn't his style at all. But this thing wasn't normal, and he would have to satisfy his curiosity later, once the danger had passed. "_No counting this time! ReadySetGO!_"

"What?" Kurama gasped, but was unable to say more as the creature bounded into him, it's large obtuse head slamming into his stomach. He fought down his gag reflex at the smell of the creature up close- A nasty, musty kind of rotten that was akin to a corpse stuffed in a car during a hot day. It was truly a disgusting scent, and with his sensitive nose it was all the worse. He managed to wiggle out of it's hold and flipped over it, whip catching around the neck and forcing it to the ground. The creature howled and gasped, clawing at the thorny vine as it continued to tighten.

"I win. Who are you?" Kurama hissed, the grass around the creature shifting and humming with his Ki as it grew, wrapping around the creatures many limbs. The creature struggled, but then relinquished, laying silently as its eyes searched around, some staying on him as he snorted, trying to rid himself of the remains of the smell the creature exuded. It clung to his nose like the stench of a skunk, and he soon gave up knowing it would dissipate on its own.

Kurama was no fool. It kept bringing up family, so it wasn't alone. And to believe the others were not nearby was truly a foolish thought. Disgusting as it was to look at, the creature showed no true experience of battle, or the experience of years of training. It was just a young... Whatever it was. '_Maybe if I try to reach out,_' Kurama thought, '_Someone could pinpoint my location from an energy flare. Surely it isn't completely cut off._' He prayed he was right. Kurama looked down, noticing all of the eyes were focused clearly on him.

"_They won't find you~_" It said softly, a lilting tease in its voice setting him on edge again. "_Father won't let them! The shield is to stop people from finding me. He made it just for me. Because Father loves me. He loves all of us. He loves everyone. But I'm one of his favorites~_" It continued, one eye rolling to the side to gaze at the forest.

But then he felt it, and by the pause in the creature's body, he could tell it knew as well. A presence, towards the west. It was hovering by the edge of the shield, as if assessing what it was. Kurama's shoulders sagged in relief. One of his friends, most likely. "It seems your father isn't as thorough with making shields as you thought." Kurama announced, watching the eyes that were staring at him narrow in rage.

The creature growled angrily, renewing its struggling. "_Take that back Take that back! Father is never wrong he never fails that isn't true you're lying he can't do anything wrong you're lying _you're lying **YOU'RE LYING!**" It screamed. Energy rushed out of its body, slamming into him full force and ripped the whip away from him, his body colliding with a nearby tree that struggled to remain seated to the ground. The creature snapped the whip's vine in two as it released itself, standing up slowly. "_It was a tie... One to one._"

"And no rematches, remember?" Kurama said, using the tree for support. The creature showed none of its earlier anger, or amusement. It simply stood there, like it had turned to stone.

**[Ah, so it was a tie?]**

The new voice was a deep tenor, slow and meticulous like a killer with his prey. Kurama felt his muscles lock up, and realized with dawning horror that the voice belonged to whoever's Ki was near the shield. At least, it would be. There had been only one nearby that both he and the thing he fought sensed.

**[It seems you have bested, or at least, stalled Xiuhcoatl.]**

The voice came from everywhere. The trees, the grass. It was like the man was inside his head as well. The darkness was becoming more oppressive. Kurama groaned and placed a hand to his chest, trying to relieve some of the pressure he was feeling. It was becoming harder to breathe. Every intake was a challenge, and he felt he wouldn't be up to it for much longer. The creature he had been fighting earlier gurgled and seemed to fade away, ash-like particles drifting off to reveal the small child once more. It stood up right, hands clasping behind its back as it swayed on the balls of its feet. "Hello Father. I was playing."

Kurama couldn't move, but he could still see. From the darkest part of the shadows to the left of him, almost at the very edge of his vision, something emerged. It was as if the shadows gave birth to the being, draping him in the blackest of blacks. But for reasons Kurama could not explain, the cloak of black was the only thing clear about this so called 'Father'. Though he stalked further and further into Kurama's line of vision, it was as if a cloud of static covered the being, flickering in an orgy of grays and whites, obscuring him from seeing the man directly. The static seemed to pulse stronger and stronger the harder Kurama tried to see the man. So strange. So very improbable, yet obviously real.

**[You snuck off.]** The man said, looming over the child like a parent. Yet the tone in his voice was more akin to one speaking to an employee who worked under you, reprimanding them for a bad job. The child stared back up, face blank of any real emotions once again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to play." The child responded. The man seemed to take the answer as the right one, for he didn't attack or lecture the child.

**[Time to go home, Xiuhcoatl.] **The man opened his cloak, obscuring the child from Kurama's view. **[I will deal with your new playmate.]**

Kurama felt his hackles rise, knowing this man was indeed trouble. No way. He couldn't face him alone. It was statistically impossible that he would survive it. No chance. No third party to intervene or backup. Alone. All alone. He couldn't. He would die. Alone. He couldn't die. He didn't want to die. There was no way he would be found. He had to- To what? Run? The shield was apparently for keeping things out, and with the creepy 'games' the child- if it was a child- liked to play, there was a very real chance that it was near impossible to get out. He could try to hide, to stall time. But would that work? And what would he stall for? An opening to escape? Would that work? The chances of that were just too erratic. He couldn't do this. This was... This was...

'_Why am I panicking?_' Kurama thought, his mind screeching to a halt. He had no need to panic. He had defeated that creature. He had no reason to fear the man. Even if he was stronger than the creature. '_Somehow... I think the man excretes a pheromone that induces panic or fear... OR perhaps he releases some sort of... Of subliminal messaging that triggers a bodily response. I need to... I just need to focus._'

**[You fight base instinct, little one.]** The man said, face turning to look at him without fully turning his body. The cloak was pulled back, revealing an empty space where the child once stood. **[All creatures naturally fear that which is more powerful.]**

"More powerful?" Kurama repeated without thinking. No, he couldn't be that much more powerful than the other one. Speaking of which... Kurama tensed. '_The man distracted me. The other must still be around somewhere. Hiding? Probably for an ambush..._'

**[Xiuhcoatl was sent home. I have no business with you.] **

'_Now why doesn't that ease my nerves?_' Kurama thought wryly, trying to regain feeling in his hands. The man turned to face him.

Kurama blinked, and then froze. The man was gone. But the fear griping him returned ten fold, every one of his nerves screaming at him to run. But he couldn't move. **[However...]**

Lines dissipated and colors bled together; reds and browns with greens and blacks. His head felt like he was being drained, the numbness turning into blissful cold. It was cold. So cold. He could sleep. Just close his eyes for one moment- No, he had to stay awake. That thing was right in front of him. He couldn't see. But he could just feel it. But now even his neck felt the cold; like a caress from a lover. _Just close your eyes_- no, stay awake. _No, just sleep_- but don't- _shhh, it's fine._ Yes, it was fine. No. No! His mind was shutting down. _Not shutting down. Simply taking a break._ Yes. A break. He needed one. Stay awake! **Sleep.**

He did.

Oblivion. Oblivion was so... empty. Blissfully empty. No, not blissful. Yes. No. _Wake up. _He was. _No._ Yes. No, he was asleep. Not asleep. Just... Empty. Blissfully empty. Not blissful. He knew that. Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Outside, around. Inside. No. Yes. Wake up. _Wake up_. Wake up! No, sleep. Sleep. Don't sleep. Were his eyes open? It would be black either way. Black. Darkness. Alone. No, he didn't want to be alone. Sleep. No! Stay awake. Alone? He didn't know what was worse. Sleeping in this oblivion or staying awake alone. Alone either way. Wake up. Wasn't he already awake? Yes, sleep. No, no he wasn't. Yes he was. No. Yes. He didn't know. He didn't know anything. Yes he did. Worthless. Unneeded. No. He was needed. He was usefull. Sleep. Wake up. _Wake up._

**WAKE UP.**

"Gah!"

His first sight was of his hand, stretching out in front of him towards his ceiling. Sweat glistened off of it. Sweat? Wait. His _ceiling_? Kurama sat up, his sheets falling around his waist as his eyes widened. His room. His room? How did he end up there? He looked down. He was indeed wearing his pajamas. So what...?

"Shuichi~! You up?" That was his mother. So he was in his room? How?

"Uh... Yes! I am! I'll... I'll be right down!" Kurama replied instantly, scooting to the edge of the bed as he rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand, the other scratching through his crimson locks.

"That damages your eyes, fox. Stop it."

Kurama started and turned to the window, where Hiei sat, cross legged with his sword resting in his lap.

"Hiei... How long have you-?"

"Been here?" Hiei provided, earning a soft nod from Kurama. "Since last night. You were asleep."

"Really? I don't... Remember falling asleep..." Kurama let his voice trail during the second half, turning contemplative. So it was a dream? It was so strange...

"You screamed. In your sleep."

"I did?" Kurama mumbled, getting up to walk over to his desk. Hiei let out his customary 'hn', though by the tone it was also Hiei's way of asking about it. "I suppose I had a nightmare. I've been really tired lately."

"Nightmare." Hiei repeated, testing it before glaring at the red head. "About?"

"I don't recall." Kurama lied, smooth and fluid as if it were the truth. "People usually don't. Or dreams for that matter."

Hiei grunted again, looking out the open window as Kurama changed into his school uniform. It was comfortable, Kurama thought. Hiei usually was gone during the morning, but knowing he stayed the night made his smile turn soft. At least Hiei trusted him that much. But the small demon seemed... Distant, as of late. Kurama didn't press, for he knew if he did the little fire demon would push him away and flee. That was experience talking. Kurama slipped into his school jacket as he crossed over the small distance in his room to peer out the window.

"It rained last night?"

"Hn."

"Oh, that reminds me-" Kurama said, looking down at the black haired demon. "I meant to tell everyone last night, but I'm going to be unavailable for the next week or so."

"Unavailable?" Hiei's tone was equal parts curiosity and accusation. Typical Hiei, Kurama chuckled inwardly, not willing to poke fun at hiei. Yet.

"Yes. My mother has... Coerced me into going on a family vacation. It won't be for too long, just seven or eight days I believe." kurama explained, looking down to see Hiei's scowl more pronounced than normal. "Oh, I'll make sure to leave the window unlocked in case it rains."

"That's not..." Hiei cut himself off, glaring at the ground. "...Don't bother. I won't be here. I'm going back to the Makai."

"Oh?" Kurama schooled his features into calm nonchalance. He felt both sad and relieved at the news. Of course Hiei would be going back. Back to Mukuro and training: Hiei's only desire was to be stronger after all. But at least while he's gone Kurama didn't have to worry about him and Yusuke or Kuwabara getting into fights with each other. But he wouldn't be there when he got back. That was bothersome. "Do you know when you'll be able to visit again? I wish I had more time to spend with you."

Kurama didn't mention the way Hiei stiffened at the words, but he did feel a little hurt. Was Hiei just trying to get away from The Ningenkai for good? He did always complain of it...

"I don't know." Hiei growled out, tensing to get out as fast as possible. Kurama swallowed down his feelings and smiled at him, hoping to show nothing but amicable friendship.

"Ok then. Give Mukuro my greetings." Kurama said. As soon as the final word left his lips, he was alone in his room. "Well, that could have gone worse."

"Shuichi! Breakfast!"

"Coming." Kurama called, grabbing his schoolbag by his desk before leaving his room, the door clicking shut softly behind him.

* * *

Author's notes: Yup. See what I told you? Not so good with the fight scenes. But I'm working and I'm learning. Maybe Ill even improve. But maybe I wont. If it means anything though, I'm proud of my quick not very drawn out battle. At least it wasn't 'he kicked the creature dodged and hit him making him fall to the ground crying in pain he struggled up and hit the creature with his whip killing it' ...That actually sounded better. Damn it! /storms about in a rage

Notes for the chapter:

Yeah... Nothing really major. Just stupid shield thingies. Big creepy guy appears though! And yes, there is a reason Father is Father and not father. If you even noticed. And guess what? Mind f*cking begins next chapter! Yay for mental torture!

Nothing else really to point out. kurama will be leaving on vacation in the next chapter! And of course I'm gonna go through the day he has at school first. Cause to me its weird for it to just be like 'he went to school and when it ended they left for the city'. Err... It just sounds rushed to me. Draw it out! Draw it out! I doubt you guys really care about my own thoughts, so ill just wrap it up for now...

Trivia: Most chapters have a specific song that goes with the feel of it. Some are in english, some aren't. And some are just... questionable english. Either or. Last chapter's song was Zombie Influx 4 - Creeping Death. Just copy and paste that into youtube search. Cant miss it, it has zombies as the picture~ Obviously its not for the entire chapter, but the part where like Kurama is walking through the park alone and meeting creepy little thing. Fun times.

This chapter? I=Nightmare by SeeU, a Korean Vocaloid. It has a nice beat~


End file.
